Question: Multiply. ${7}\times{5}=$
Solution: Let's visualize to help us solve. The array shows ${7}$ rows with ${5}$ dots in each row. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ ${7} \times {5} = \underbrace{{5} + {5}+ {5} + {5} + {5} + {5} + {5}}_{{7}{\text{ fives}}} = 35}$ ${7}\times{5}=35}$